


Office Romance.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Co-workers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nervousness, Punk Frank Iero, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard was so absorbed in his own head that he barely noticed the paper hitting him in the face. He ignored the flash back to high school and puck it up sleeply, fully intending to just throw it out when messy letters caught his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments will make me update faster!!

Gerard was so absorbed in his own head that he barely noticed the paper hitting him in the face. He ignored the flash back to high school and puck it up sleeply, fully intending to just throw it out when messy letters caught his eyes. He rolled it open and smoothed it out, watching the words form.

_if you had one super power what would it be? I'd be invisable..oh wait. I already am. I'm soooo bored._

Gerard snorted and grabbed a pen, writing down  _same. Free booze._ before pausing, trying the remember where the hell the paper even fucking come from. He gave it a whirl, peaking his head about the stupid wall and chucking it, ducking down straight away incase he hit Beth in the face. He could not deal with her fucking lecture. He grabbed his cigarettes and shot Mikey a nod before heading down the way to long hall way and kicking the door open. He propped it open with the empty crate before moving further onto the ledge, looking over the city. Sometimes Gerard had to just pause and stare out, let the fact that he was working in New York sink in. Sure it was customer service for an internet company, but it was a start. When he went back inside, a ball of paper was sitting in his coffee. He frowned and scraped it out, trying to read the soggy paper with the ink running.

_free booze! Never thought of that. Good plan, batman._

Gerard grabbed a fresh piece of paper, ignoring the flashing 'on hold' button as he uncapped his pen.

_also..revenge. i could pee in the bosses coffee and noone would ever know._

He threw it amung the desks and focused back on his phone, offering the customer help until he heard a laugh. Loud and care free. Gerard had to ask the women to repeat her question three times when he couldn't focus. The note didnt land until after lunch, this time it was a badly made airplane. 

_I'd know, sorta fucked that up for yourself huh? Gotta admit, I had a great time picturing you peeing in the bosses coffee. Enjoy my badly drew picture of it._

Gerard opened up the sheet and laughed. The person couldn't draw, but Gerard was standing on the desk grinning with a massive speechbubble over his head saying  **revenge.**

Gerard wrote a simple  _who the fuck are you? Thats the best drawing of me ever. I love it. If it wasn't so insulting and get me fired i'd totally pin it to my wall. (Is that what these things are called? Is it a wall if I could put my fist through it?)_

Gerard tried to hide his dissapointment when no more notes appeared, making him focus on his actual work. When it was finally clock out time, him and Mikey grabbed the subway, grunting when Mikey stole the last seat and stuck out his tongue. Who needs brothers? Gerard frowned the entire way to their apartment but luckily made it to the bathroom first, locking the door just as Mikey flew at the handle.

"Karmas a bitch, Mikey Way!"

Mikey kicked the door and grumbled under his breath, leaving Gerard to grin as he shrugged off his pants.

Gerard noticed the note on his desk the next morning, perking up immediatly until Mikey walked past and flicked his ear. He watched him walk to his desk with a frown, stupid brothers. He set him travel mug down before sitting down and grabbing the note.

_I think its a wall, even if its just thick cardboard. Also, i'm the coolest dude in this office, after you obvously. I'm loving the little vampire pinned to your 'wall' dude. Add me on IM- Fiero. To many Gerards._

Gerard added him and glanced around, trying to place the face and failing horribly. Everyone just looked bored and tired. He spent way to long answering the same fucking phone calls before a bubble popped up.

 **Fiero:** ngl, _gonna miss aiming my paper at your face. Sorry 'bout that._

 **Gway:**   _Its all good, i think I hit Beth in the fave, dude._

 **Fiero:**   _what i'd give to see that, dude. I like your face._

 **Gway:** _my face? What? Haha._

 **Fiero:**   _you're hot. Btw, boss is on route to you. Doesnt look happy. Later._

Gerard reread the message twice before closing down the tab and grabbing his headphones, fixing the mix infront of his mouth and clicked answer. He seen Gregg stare at him and focused on doing his usual, well rehearsed lines. When he finally left, Gerard held his line and went out for a cigarette, pausing when the door was already held open. He headed out and seen a dude crouched down, struggling with getting his cigarette lit. Gerard lit his own before clearing his throat.

"Ah, shit!"The guy jumped and dropped his cigarette, staring down at it with a frown. Ofcourse it had to land in a fucking puddle.

"Its not worth it, dude."Gerard snorted. The guy frown and pushed his hood down, letting Gerard see his face. God, how did he never notice this dude? He was breathtakingly gorgeous, the sun hitting the piercings and drawing his eyes to his lips. Then he noticed the tattoo, high up on his neck and fucking hot.

"Its my last one."he frowned, Gerard felt the box in his pocket before passing it over, 

"Its totally your last, isn't it? I couldn't-"

"Take it. Lunch is soon, i'll grab some more."Gerard handed him the lighter too, 

"Thank you. Seriously. I'm Frank."

"Gerard, don't mention about it."Gerard pocketed the lighter and watched him push his hair behind his ear.

"You new?"

"I..sorta. Couple months."

"Its a joy isn't it?"

"The reason I breath, to help folks restart their monitor."

Gerard snorted at his jazz hands, grinning and staring out over the building.

"Its gorgeous isn't it? Feels to pretty for this world."Frank whispered. Gerard grinned and nodded.

"I always think that. Like it doesn't belong." 

"Fuck yeah dude."

Gerard flicked his cigarette over the wall, watching the butt fall.

"Later, Frank."

"Bye dude!"

Gerard headed back inside and refilled his mug before trying to survive to lunch.

"Subway?"

"Ugh yes."Gerard stabbed his time card and followed Mikey out, grabbing his boney wrist and dragging him into the cornor store. Gerard grabbed the last red bull and dodged Mikeys slap.

"You take the sugar free!"

"No, it takes like piss. Older brother gets it."

"But Gerard!"

"Shut up. Do you know Frank? In work?"

"Frank..oh. the punk? Yeah, I know Iero. He's pretty cool."

"Iero? How do you spell that?"Gerard headed up to the counter, waiting in the que.

"Dunno. I E R O i think. Why?"

"Just..wait. FIero?"

"His IM yeah. Can I bum a smoke?"

"When i get them."Gerard huffed. 

"Go ahead and get me Subway, lunch will be over."

"Cool. Footling?"

"Yeah. Extra cheese."Gerard took the sugar free redbull before finally getting served. He fumbled with the wrapper of his cigarettes. 

"Hi!"

Gerard looked up and grinned.

"Hey. Can you grab that red bull a sec?"

Frank took it, letting Gerard grab a cigarette and light it, sighing happily. 

"I needed that, shit. Thank you."Gerard took the can to pop it open.

"Heathy lunch."

"Mikeys grabbing me a subway."Gerard grinned, watchinf Frank smile and look at his boots.

"Well cool. I better get something. Um..enjoy your lunch, Gerard."

"You too."Gerard grinned before yelping as something hit him in the head.

"I took a bite. Karmas a bitch."

"Oh fuck you."Gerard frowned.

"Oh hey Frank!"

"Hey, Mikey."Frank smiled as he headed into the store.

"You like him. Jesus, Gerard you are not having gay sex in the apartment!"

Gerard shoved him and sat on the bench, pulling his legs up under him as he unwrapped his sandwich. They ate in silence before heading back to the office with a sigh.

"4 more hours then its the weekend."Mikey huffed and dissapeared to his desk. Gerard sat down and sighed, 4 more hours. He could totally do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard used his Saturdays to sleep, yet somehow he had Mikey pulling of his duvet at 6 PM, ruining his plans of pizza and netflix.

"What?"

"Get dressed. Theres a show I wanna see."

"And I have to come why? Go away."

"Get up or i'm emailing the entire work a picture of you in...is that fucking carebear boxers? What the fucks wrong with you?"

Gerard grunted. He did not need to explain his fashion choices to a dude who thinks dressing up is removing his beanie. Why did he ask Mikey to move in again? Living alone seemed like the better choice at this point.

"5."

Gerard groaned and rolled onto his front, srnding Mikey a death glare as he struggled to sit up.

"Its a Saturday!"

"So lets go get drunk, douchebag. You got an hour."

"It takes 2 minutes to get dressed!"Gerard snapped, he could squeeze in an episode of Gilmore Girls if he was lucky. He eyed the tv and ignored the snort from Mikey.

"Shower."

Gerard flipped him off and got up to shove Mikey out of the room and shut the door. 

When they got to the bar, Gerard made a beeline for the server and ordered a double vodka, trying not to cringe when people kept banging into him. The lights dimmed just as Gerard paid, making him turn to see. The first thing he noticed was a LeATHERMØUTH backdrop, and that had to be the weirdest fucking name for a band. Who the fuck were these guys? The members walked on stage and took their places, the singer appearing a moment later as the crowd screamed.

"Whats up, faggots!"

Gerard frowned. What a douchebag, who the fuck addressed their fans like that? And then the fucker turned around and all the air in Gerards lungs escaped. Frank fucking Iero.

"This song is called 5th period massacre."

Gerard watched his thrash around the stage as he screamed into the mic, barely able to make out any of the words. Frank was sweating by the end of the first song, his white t-shirt going see through as the crowd screamed. By the fifth song, Gerard was hard. He couldn't tear his eyes of Frank, the sweaty violent mess on stage. He watched him walk up to the guitarest and wrap an arm around hid neck, dragging him down onto the floor in a heap of limbs. Gerard froze, he didn't want to see a fight but the guitarest just got up with a shit eatting grin on his face.

"Alright motherfuckers, a few days ago I got two men dressed in suits land at my door, little old me nearly had a heart attack. Apparently if I play the song everyone wants, I end up in prision and honestly, being 24 and never have been arrested is something I like about myself. So we're gonna close with a new one. See you next week mother fuckers!"

Frank grabbed the mic and went to the back of the stage before running an leaping into the crowd, who went fucking insane. Gerard watched in  _awe._ He tried to find Mikey when the band went of the stage, but ended up banging into a sweaty Frank.

"Gerard? Oh! Hey!"

"Hey. Uh, you were awesome up there."

"Thank you! It was an amazing gig, dude. I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Mikey dragged me, but I can't find him anywhere!"

"Oh, I think I seen him heading out the back with Toro."Frank bounced on the soles of his feet, grinning as Gerard nodded. 

"You wanna grab a smoke?"

"Totally! Come out the back way, quieter."Frank hummed, waving his hand. Gerard followed and lit a smoke as soon as he could, sighing in relief.

"What song got your nearly arrested?"

"I'm gonna kill the president of the united states."Franks grin was lopsided and sweet. Gerard couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in his throat.

"You're insane."

"Hell yeah I am."Frank grinned as the door opened.

"Your tea Frankie."The girl held out the mug and Gerard tried to hide the dissapointment as Frank kissed her cheek.

"You're a star. Thanks."

"Catch ya tomorrow."

"Safe home."Frank grinned as she left, leaving Gerard to stand awkwardly. 

"I better..find Mikey."

"Oh. Already?"Frank frowned. Gerard sucked his lip and nodded, mumbling a later as he slipped through the door and into the crowd. He took his phone out to call Mikey before rolling his eyes at the text.

_staying at Rays. Xox_

Gerard headed home by himself and curled up on the bed. Ofcourse Frank had a fucking girlfriend, Gerard was a fucking loser. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard didn't expect to see a note on Monday, propped up by a starbucks coffee cup. He checked the coffee first, grinning when it was full and warm before picking up the note.

_meet me for a smoke at 10. (:_

Gerard glanced at the clock before sitting down and starting the computer, ignoring everything marked urgent and pulling up Mikeys IM.

 **gway:**   _you ok. Haven't seen or heard from you since Saturday night?_

 **Mway** : _Yeah Gee. Just fell asleep playing video games, i'll make it up to you. Me & you hit comic book store & Genas after work? My treat. _

 **gway:**   _yes! Like i'd turn down the best pizza in New York city. Ray doing okay?_

 **mway:** _Rays good. See ya at lunch._

By 10, Gerard had a  ~~major~~ caffine buzz, Frank was already there when he pushed open the door, propping it open with the crate as Frank stared at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."Frank whispered. Gerard raised an eyebrow and distracted himself by lighting a cigarette. When he looked back up, Frank was still watching him. 

"Listen. Whatever I did to freak you out and make you bail i'm sorry. My mom always tells me I come on to strong, i just..you're really fucking pretty dude. Like breaktakingly gorgeous and you have no fucking idea. I don't know why I assumed you were gay, or be into me but i'll drop it okay?"

"What about your girlfriend?"Gerard mumbled. Frank raised an eyebrow and lit himself another cigarette, Gerard tried not to focus on the shake of his hands. 

"I'm gay, dude. Like fully gay. Always havs been, shockingly."

"But you kissed her."

"Wait. You mean Jamia? Shes my bestfriend in the entire world! Also, if I was dating her, her fucking wife might have a problem with it."Frank snorted. Gerard blushed at his shoes and scratched his neck.

"Oh?"

"Are you gay?"

"I..I'm bisexual."Gerard shrugged. Frank hummed softly and nodded, taking a step closer to the wall and resting his hand on it.

"Are you single?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna go on a date sometime? Uh. With me?"

"Yeah, Frankie."

Franks entire body relaxed as hs let out a happy sigh.

"Cool. We better go back to work, i'll text you?"

Gerard nodded and followed him inside, laughing as a IM popped up not even a minute later.

 **Fiero:** _Okay, if you had one record to take on a desert island, what would it be?_

 **gway:**   _oh fuck you, what sorta question is that?! Hmm.._

 **Fiero:**   _the best sorta question. Boss is heading your way, think of an answer!!_

They kept texting until clock out time, when Mikey took him to the comic book store and Genas and kept a tight grip on Gerards wrist the entire time. Mikey was being quiet, barely grunting in reply to Gerards rambles and when they grabbed the subway, Mikey gave him the last seat. He chewed his jails the entire way home, what was happening? Who was sick? By the time he got in the front door of the apartment, he was a shaking mess.

"What the fucks going on? You have something to tell me, please tell me!"

Mikey stared at him for a moment, letting Gerard see the flash of worry cross his eyes before pushing Gerard to sit down. 

"Nothings wrong Gerard."

"It feels like your gonna tell me your dying!"

"I slept with Ray."

Gerards entire body stilled, why was Mikey telling him this? He never asked about Mikeys romantic relationships mainly because he had so many.

"Twice. I'm scared. I thought I was straight and now i'm fucking my best friend!"

"How did that even happen?"Gerard snorted as he pushed himself up. He grabbed two beers before passing Mikey one.

"Drunk the first time and then soberly last night. I don't fucking know dude. One minute it was xboxs and the next i'm sucking-"

"Oh man. Boundaries!"Gerard laughed.

"Does this make me gay?"

"No. Not unless you think you are. You might be bisexual?"

"Thats what you are right? Is it possible for two brothers to both be bent?"

"Don't think it matters."Gerard snorted. He let Mikey crawl over and press his boney side against Gerards.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. Rays awesome. We love Ray."

"I know."Mikey whispered. Gerard wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him until Mikey fell asleep, his boney elbow sticking right into Gerards side. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard thought he knew everything about himself, thats until Frank chimed in with his hundred questions a day for four weeks. He' ask things like  _whats your biggest fear?_ which was easy. His biggest fear was loosing Mikey. Then other times he'd ask  _if you had one wish in the entire world, what would it be?_ Gerard closed the tab on that one, he thought about it all day as he answered pointless calls before finally meeting Frank in the smoking area. He didn't even say hello, just took a deep breath and whispered  _to be happy. Truely happy._ Frank smiled softly and took a few steps closer, tugging him into a hug for the first time ever. Gerard hugged back just as tight and closed his eyes.

"So whens this date happening?"Frank grinned when he pulled away, leaving Gerard to feel alone again. He lit a cigarette and shrugged.

"I'm free most days."

"Cool. Tonight. After work? I have to make the train back home."

"You don't live in the city?"

"Nope. I still live with my mom."Frank chucked out his cigarette and tugged his sleeves up to his elbows, drawing Gerards eyes to the new ink. Gerard had already examined it, but it still took his breath away. 

"Okay. Meet you outside at clock out?"

"Yeah. Later Gee."

By the time Gerard clocked out, he was no nervous he felt like he was going to puke. He didn't really know why, he knew Frank. He knew some of his deepest fucking secrets and vice versa but dates always freaked Gerard out. He wasn't good at acting certain ways, but when Frank bounded down the steps with his hood up, he relaxed a little bit reminding himself it was just Frank. 

"Food? Starving."

"Cool."Frank grinned.

"Lead the way, batman."

Gerard snorted and lead them to a little italian restaurant, his and Mikeys favourite place to actually dine in. 

"Do you ever think how weird life is?" Was the first thing Frank said when they sat down. Gerard grinned into his napkin. 

"Do you ever have normal conversation?"

"Nope. Thats boring."

"Life is pretty fucking weird. I didn't think i'd live past 22."

"Yeah? How come?"Frank hummed. Gerard sighed quietly and shrugged.

"Usual depression mixed with a self destructive personality." 

"Yeah? I know what thats like. You doing better?"

"Allot, thankfully. You?"

"All good."Frank grinned, pausing to turn to the waitress.

"Can I start you of with drinks?"

"Yeah. Corona, please."Frank smiled

"Make that two, please."

"No problem. I'll be back to take your orders in a moment."

"Whats good here?"

"The pasta. Anything pasta is the way to go here. Its fresh and amazing."

"Cool..hmm. one option for me, awesome."Frank sighed. 

"Whatcha mean?"

"I'm vegan. Well actually vegetarian but i got allot of fucked up stomach problems so its just easier, ya'know?"

"Yeah? Thats sucks, atleast you found a way to deal with it."

"Totally, dude."

Frank kept asking questions the entire meal, and Gerard found himself question everything like he usually did.  _whats your favourite food?_ or  _what do you like to do?_ was easy, then Franks questions got harder, like  _what is your biggest fear in a relationship?_

"I'm scared that theyll fall out of love with me by the exact same thing that made them fall in love."

"Dude. I get that. Like someone loves how opinionated you are then they hate how stubborn you are? Like that?"

"Yes!"Gerard waved his hand and sighed. 

"Its horrifying that one morning they could wake up and hate that I zoon the fuck out designing comics or doing art, you know?"

"I get that. But is it scary enough to not let yourself fall in love?"

Gerard watched Frank take a mouthfull of beer, his eyes roaming over the tattoos and patches on his jacket. He thought back to Franks good morning texts and the soft smiles he'd give him every morning as he handed Gerard a fresh starbucks.

"No."Gerard whispered.

"Good. Oh shit its fucking half 8, dude. My trains in five minutes."Frank whined, Gerard pouted and waved his hand.

"Go. I got the bill."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how i forgot. You sure?"

"I'm sure."Gerard smiled. Frank sent him a sad smile before getting up and kissed Gerards cheek.

"I had an amazing time, Gee. Thank you. I'l get next time."

"Cool. See you tomorrow."

Frank kissed his cheek again before he was gone, leaving Gerard to finish his beer and pay. When he curled up in bed later that night, Gerard felt pretty fucking happy. 


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing tonight?"

Gerard jumped and glanced over at Frank, yawning softly. Frank passed him his coffee on que, smiling softly as Gerard took a drink.

"Tonight? Nothing."

"Great! You wanna go on a date? I have band practice after work so I took my car."

"Sure, Frankie. Smoke break in an hour?"Gerard stabbed his time card before watching Frank do the same.

"You know it."

Gerard headed to his desk and turned on his monitor, listening to the whirl of it as he tried to wake the fuck up. He ignored all the  _urgent_ mails and clicked on Mikeys.

 **mway:** _what are you doing tonight? Rays coming over for a few drinks like old times._

 **gway:** _date with Frank, should I wear earphones?_

 **mway:** _fuck you._

 **mway:**   _probably. See you at lunch._

Gerard focused on getting through calls and emails until he could sneak of for a cigarette. He refilled his mug and headed out, surprised when he was the first one there. He lit a cigarette and focused on the angry clouds above his head, begging it to just wait a few minutes.

"Where would you run if you had to? If you had to leave New York tonight, where would it be?"

"Back to New Jersey."Gerard grinned.

"What if it was to close? Where else?"

"London. You?"

"Italy."Frank grinned and nudged Gerards shoulder with his own.

"I made the train by seconds."

"We gotta set an alarm or something next time."Gerard grinned.

"Today, I have no time limit. I'll be finished by 8."

"Awesome. Mikeys got someone over so i'm glad to escape."

"Go Mikey!"

"Don't celebrate my brother getting laid in our apartment."Gerard snorted, 

"Ah. Jealousys a bad thing, Gee. Catch ya later."

Gerard watched him head in as he blushed, he was only a little bit jealous, it wasn't like it had been  _ages_ since he got laid. _Only 1 year and_ _94 days. Not like he was counting_  ofcourse. 

At lunch, Mikey was giddy and actually let Gerard have the last of the pepperoni at Subway, which shocked him to his core considering Mikey had once given him a black eye for the last spicy italian. 

"How was your date yesterday?"

"It was awesome. He had to catch the train back home though, so I just crashed then. We had a great date, and like he doesn't do the dumb awkward talking thing."

"I'm glad you're happy Gee. Where are you heading tonight?"

"Don't know, he has band practice for a couple hours after work."

"Oh, get him to call over after work so you can hang with Ray? He said he misses you."

"Um..yeah. okay."Gerard stubbed his card before heading to his desk, pulling up Franks IM. 

 **gway:** _you wanna leave your car at mine when your finished? I know a kick ass restaurant a few minute walk from mine._

 **fiero:** _cool. Address?_

Gerard sent the address off before focusing on work, he pretended he wasn't watching the clock tick and failed misrabley. There wasn't any seats on the subway, so Mikey stood way to close and pointed out peoples dumb outfits, making Gerard have to bite his tongue not to laugh. 

"Dibs bathroom!"Mikey shouted as Gerard unlocked the door, shoving past until Gerard hit his shoulder on the door.

"Fuck you."he whined and moved onto sofa. He refused to budge until Ray came in, grinning wide as he held up a case of beer.

"Hey."Gerard grinned as he got up to hug him, grinning at the familar touch. 

"Missed you!"

"Me too, its been way to long."

By the time Frank knocked on the door, Gerard was tipsy and giddy, making Frank grin as soon as he swung open the door.

"Hi, Frankie!"

"Hey there."Frank grinned, shutting the door behind him. 

"Come meet Ray! Rays awesome. We love Ray!"

"Hey there. I'm Frank."

"Sup man! Sit down, have a beer!"Ray uncapped a bottle and passed it to Frank, who glanced at Gerard.

"We'll go once you drink that. I better change."Gerard offered, grinning as Frank sat down and nodded. He went into the bedroom and pulled off his t-shirt to replace it with a fresh one. By the time he changed his jeans to his usual black skinny jeans, Frank had opened the door slightly.

"Hey. They're making out."Frank slipped inside before grinning.

"Man. Action figures. So cool."

"Yeah?"Gerard blushed. Frank grinned and nodded, running his fingers over a stack of comic books.

"So this is where the magic happens."

"If by magic you mean where I eat way to much carbs? Sure."

Frank grinned and leaned against the wall, watching Gerard lace up his boots.

"You're gorgeous."

"You're insane."

"Damn right. You coming to the gig tomorrow?"

"If I can convince Mikey."

"Cool."Frank hummed.

"Hungry?"

"Thirsty."Gerard snorted. He watched Frank grin and held a hand out.

"Come here."

Gerard shuffled over until Frank could hook an arm around his waist and pull him in. Gerard ignore the butterflys in his stomach as their hips touched. 

"We can stay in if you want."

"Thats boring for you, though."

Frank spread his legs to pull him closer and moved a hand to Gerards neck gently. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Gerard watched Franks lips move before darting his eyes back to meet Franks.

"Kissing you."

Frank swiped his tongue over his lips, flicking the ring gently. 

"You don't want some big romantic first kiss?"

"Like in the snow at Central park?"Gerard snorted, letting himself duck down slightly until his hair covered their faces. Frank ran his thumb along his jaw, smiling softly.

"Is that your dream?"

"I think it would be cool."Gerard blushed. He caught Franks eyes move to his lips before he was tugged down slightly, his arm moving to Franks waist at the first brush of lips. He pushed into it gently, feeling the sparks explode in his stomach as Frank cupped his jaw. When Frank pulled away, it took Gerard a minute for his eyes to open, swallowing the lump in his throat as he met Franks soft eyes. 

"Maybe not our first kiss in central park, but I promise when it snows, i'll whisk you off to central park."

Gerard blushed and ducked his head, catching Franks bottom lip between his own. 

"Hey, we're- ew."

Gerard pulled away and blushed, slapping Franks hand when he pinched his cheek.

"We're ordering pizza. You want?"

Frank shrugged and grinned, making Gerard nod.

"Half with cheese, half without. Only veggies on top?"Gerard offered.

"Sound good Gee."

Mikey nodded and left the door open, 

"Beer?"

"Gotta drive home."Frank offered, Gerard sucked his lip and shrugged.

"You could stay here. If you want."

"I want."Frank nodded, closing the gap between them to hug Gerard gently.

When they headed back out to the living room, Frank settled right next to Gerard as he talked to Ray, his hand moving to hold Gerards wrist. He let himself zoon out and enjoy the buzz of alcohol until Frank nudged him lightly.

"You okay?"

"I'm good."Gerard whispered. He let himself duck his head and peck Franks lips lightly.

"Glad I get to do that now."

"Yeah, me too."Frank grinned before Mikey came in with their pizzas. Gerard grabbed the box and set it in his lap, grinning as Frank stole a slice. 

"Have you ever been in love?"

Gerard froze, watching Frank chew as his brain tried to catch up.

"No."Gerard admitted, popping open the garlic sauce. 

"Have you?"

"No."Frank nudged him gently before turning back to join in on Rays conversations at the Saw movies. Gerard ate quickly before kicking off his boots. He lasted another hour before he tugged Frank into the bedroom and onto the bed. They kissed softly before Gerard rolled onto his stomach, burying his nose in Franks neck.

"Goodnight, gorgeous."

"Be here when I wake up?"

"Ofcourse."

Gerard pressed into the kiss on his forehead ad he focused on Franks breathing, letting the world fade at the edges before all at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will probably get longer now! Thanks so much for the feedback!!


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up next to someone was weird as hell, Frank had a leg over his waist and an arm pinning him to the bed. It took a while for Gerards brain to catch up before he kicked of the blankets, catching sight of Franks tattooed leg. He wanted to look, to see how many tattoos graced the skin.

"Gee?"

Gerard hummed and met Franks sleepy eyes, grinning at the long eyelashes fluttering closed, like he didn't have the energy to open them. 

"Morning."

"Hey there, gorgeous."Frank pressed in closer, squeezing lightly before rolling onto his back, making Gerard sit up and stare at the tattoos littering his skin. 

"How many do you have?"

"Not sure."Frank chucked and tugged his top up to his hips, letting Gerard see the birds gracing his hips before he rolled over, showing  _search & destroy._

"So beautiful."Gerard whispered. He let his eyed trail over Franks ass and down to the tattoo on the back of his leg.

"I got a pumpkin on my back too. Up here."

Gerard pushed up the top, grinning at the evil pumpkin staring right back.

"God. Halloween really suits as your birthday."

"Totally."Frank grinned before pushing himself to sit up. He tuggrf his top up to his throat, showing Gerard the flame with  _hope._

"Regret any?"

"Regrets are dumb. They meant something when I got them. Worked my ass off to afford them. I'll never regret them."

"I get you."Gerard hummed. He watched Frank fix his t-shirt down before taking his hand gently, squeezing his fingers.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee sound good."

Gerard pushed himself up and tugged on some pants before heading into the kitchen, he watched the coffee brew as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey."

"Hey, there."Gerard grinned. He let Frank turn him around until a soft kiss met his lips. 

"You guys are gonna be the PDA couples." 

Frank snorted as he pulled away, winking at Mikey.

"You can't complain today. If I had of woke up one more fucking time with a moan last night, I was gonna walk into the room and record it."Frank teased, laughing as Mikey flipped him off.

"Fuck you. Like you didn't get some last night."

"Mikey, I could barely keep my eyes openon the sofa, nevermind in bed. Didn't we discuss boundaries?"Gerard pouted.

"He crossed it first!"

"He's a guest."Gerard passed him a mug of coffee, waving to the fridge for milk as he poured his own.

"We have a gig tonight."

"Oh LeATHERMOUTH? Yeah I was going anyway. I'm the one that got you into them, dickbag."

"Mikey loves my band."Frank grinned, 

"Can you guys shut the fuck up? Times it? Christ."Ray sighed, his afro knotted and lopsided. Gerard waved to the coffee maker and grabbed his cigarettes. 

"Its like 11."Gerard mumbled into his mug. Frank robbrd a smoke, winking as he lit it.

"I have to meet the guys at 12 at the studio, try get the last track done."

"Yeah? Recording going well?"

"Killing my throat dude. Jamias keeping me alive with tea."

"Is she your groupie?"

Frank elbowed Mikey, laughing.

"No. Shes the merch girl, and my bestfriend in the entire world. I want you to meet her."

"I am so not good at meeting people, dude."Gerard whined and refillef his mug.

"You'll love her. I promise."

"Fine."Gerard sighed, ignoring Franks fingers running up his wrist. 

"Awesome."

"Moms coming over tomorrow night."

"What? Mikey shit. Warning, shes gonna flip over the mess-"

"I couldn't say no to her, G. Nobody says no to mama Way."Mikey snorted.

"You gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?"Mikey hummed, 

"Ya'know..that you're gay?"

"The fuck would I do that for?"

"Because you'll have to eventually."Gerard pointed out. 

"No. I'm not telling her. Please don't?"

"I won't out you dude. You know she doesn't care though."

"Just..ugh. new topic."

"I think i'm gonna subit my comic book."Gerard mumbled. He ducked his head when Mikey looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Dude. Yes!"

"Can I read it?"Frank smiled softly, making Gerard nod.

"Soon? I..-"

"Soon is good, Gee."Frank whispered. He wrapped a hand around Gerards wrist and squeezed lightly.

"You mind if i shower?"

"Go ahead. Clean towels under the sink."Gerard hummed, watching Frank nod and walk out. 

"He's nice, G. Real nice."Ray grinned.

"Yeah. Yeah he is."Gerard whispered, waving his hand to signal he was going into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and flicked through his comic book, sucking his lip as he tried to decide if it was good enough. 

"Oh! I was gonna rob a top uh."

Gerards eyes wondered over Franks body, the towel tight around his waist. He waved a hand in the general direction of his wardrobe, but kept his eyes on him as he moved. 

"Does Mikey have any spare jeans?"

Gerard nodded and pushed himself up, grabbing a pair from the clean laundry basket and chucking them at Frank, not expecting him to just pull them on under his towel before dropping it, turning until his back was facing Gerard as he zipped up.

"I'm a clean freak. Clean clothes are always nessasary. I better go, i'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be there." 

"Awesome."Frank grinned, moving until he could hug Gerard tightly, pressing a kiss to his jaw before he was gone, leaving Gerard to grin into his floor boards. He felt like he was 13 all over again, the bubble of excitetment for tonight settling in his stomach. 


	7. Chapter 7

Shots were always a bad idea, and waking up on Monday morning at 6 am was the worst payback Gerard could ever imagine. His head pouded as he reached over to slap the alarm, but his hand met something warm that yelped.

"Dude!"

Gerard shot up and regretted it immediatly, his stomach turning as he stared at Franks bloody nose before he was running into the bathroom, sliding just in time to empty his stomach. 

"Already phoned in sick. Jesus."Mikey appeared in the door way, making Gerards stomach jump again. 

"What the fuck happened last night?"

"Its a blur, man. I remember stumbling home at 4 am, Frank puking in the bushes and then passing out. How much did we drink?"

"Frank! I'm sorry!"Gerard shouted. He could faintly hear Frank laugh and enter the bathroom, grabbing some toliet paper.

"The fuck you bleeding for?"

"My face was the alarm apparently." 

"I'm sorry."Gerard flushed the toilet and pushed himself to sit up against the wall, staring up at Frank standing in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Its okay. God, who the fuck decided shots were a good idea?"

"You, dickbag."Mikey slapped Franks arm and whined.

"You going to work?"

"Gotta. Can't afford to miss it."Frank shrugged. Gerard held out a hand to let Frank pull him up, swaying as he tried to balance. 

"I'm really sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Nah. Its all good."

"Wanna come over for pizza later?"

"So badly. But your moms coming, remember?"Frank smirked. Gerard whined and closed his eyes.

"Come back to bed for an hour?"

"Yeah. What times the subway?"

"9.05, leaves you there by half."Gerard rinsed his mouth out with some mouthwash and headed back into the bedroom, curling up under the blanket. Frank came in, letting Gerard cuddle in close and closed his eyes.

"Can you remember anything from last night?"

"Besides meeting up with you, nope."

"Um..we didn't like.."

"No, sweetheart. We passed out. Nothing happened."Frank kissed his forehead, making him smile. 

"If I fall asleep, I hope you survive the day."

"I'll grab a starbucks and some hash browns. Don't worry about me. Will I call in when i'm getting my car?"

"Yeah."Gerard looked up and pressed a kiss to his lips gently. He ended up falling asleep again, and didn't wake up until Mikey climbed into bed and nudged his leg.

"Got coffee and breakfast. Sit up. Talk to me."

"About what?"Gerard pushed himself up and took the coffee cup, drinking a few mouthfuls before popping open the container. 

"Did you guys do it?"

"Mikey."Gerard snorted.

"No. We passed out. Frank seems like the sort of dude that wouldn't do that, ya'know? We were drunk."

"He held your hair back when you puked yesterday. Hes a keeper."

Gerard laughed and shoved some tator tots into his mouth, watching Mikey do the same.

"Did Ray stay?" 

"Nah. He went home before Franks band finished. You gonna tell mom about Frank?"

"No. To early. We've only had like two dates. I don't even know if we're together."

"He looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass, G. Honestly, Franks great."

"Yeah. Yeah he is, Mikey. You and Ray doing good?"

"Really good. Maybe i'll tell mom?"

"You should."Gerard nudged him and let him snag the TV remote. After the pile of grease and coffee, Gerard could actually get up like a normal human and shower. He changed into a hoodie and jeans before lying on the couch.

"Moms here at half 5. Pizza at half four?"

"Ugh yes. Bring out your xbox?"

"Kay."

When Donna came, it was all hugs and cigarette smoke. Gerard felt mostly human as he listened to them talk and tried to stomach a beer. When there was a knock at the door, he frowned at it before it sunk into his brain. Frank. 

"I'll get it."Gerard mumbled, pushing himself up. He was well aware the Donna was in the perfect line of view of the door, pulling it open anyway. Frank looked exhausted and almost fell onto Gerard sleepily, hugging him loosly.

"Hey. I need a nap before I drive. Jesus." 

"Ofcourse."Gerard helped him stand, letting Frank in as he shrugged of his jacket, pausing with the sleeves still half way down his arms.

"Oh."

"I'm Donna, Gerards mother."

"Hi ma'am, i'm Frank. Its nice to meet you. Um..can you wake me in an hour?"

"Yeah. I'll wake you."Gerard whispered, watching Frank mouth  _sorry._ He shrugged it off and sat back down, ignoring his mothers stare as the door shut. 

"Something to tell me?"

"Nope. Hey, Mikey, pass me the last slice."

"He has allot of tattoos, doesn't he?"

"Ma. Don't."Gerard grunted, sighing in relief as Mikey changed the subject. When Gerard walked in to wake Frank up, he had to stand at the door and suck his lip as he felt the butterflys in his stomach all over again. 

"Hes cute."

"Jesus mom!"Gerard frowned, watching her shuffle in. 

"Get out!"Gerard whispered, freezing when Frank rolled onto his stomach and reached out, feeling the empty side of the bed.

"Gee? Come back to bed."

"Frankie. Frankie its been an hour."

Gerard watched Donna rush out of the room and shut the door as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Frankie. Its 7."

Frank whined and pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes as he leaned into Gerards side. 

"Sorry for busting in with your mom here."

"Don't be. It was a good idea to nap, Frankie."

"Yeah. I better go, though."Frank yawned and got up, sliding his wallet and phone into his pocket.

"You gonna work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."Gerard whispered, grinning when Frank moved back onto the bed, moving his hand to behind Gerards head to pull him in. He melted into the kiss, the sparks errupting in his stomach as Frank licked at his lip until he opened, the sweet slide of tongue making Gerard fist Franks t-shirt. He couldn't bring himself to pull away, holding Frank into place before he shuffled into Gerards lap, his hand sliding into Gerards hair as he tilted his head more. He moved his hands down to Franks hips, holding him there as they made out. It didn't take long until he was pushing Frank onto his back and between his open legs, letting their mouths join as Franks hand moved back into his hair. He ran his hand up Franks thigh and over the belt buckle, making Frank tighten a hold in his hair. 

"Jesus. Wait, G. Your moms in the next room."Frank laughed into his jaw, trailing soft kisses over it as Gerard whined.

"How is this my life?"

"Hmm. Put your weight on me."

"I'll sqish you."

"Maybe i'm into that."Frank smirked and niped at his jaw. Gerard let his arms give out, listening to Franks breathless moan. 

"Jesus. Okay, off or i'm gonna have to drive home with cum in my pants."Frank whispered, making Gerard snort and roll of him. 

"You're gorgeous. You know?"

Gerard grinned and turned onto his side to face Frank.

"So i'm told."

"And i'm gonna keep telling you, sweetheart."Frank touched his jaw softly before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

"C'mon, my moms gonna kill me if i'm not home soon."

Gerard pushed himself up and headed into the living room, ignoring Mikeys smirk.

"Nice to meet you, mrs. Way. Catch you guys tomorrow."

"Oh wait! You left your belt in the bathroom this morning."

Gerard hit the back of Mikeys head as Donna smirked. 

"Oh. Um. Yeah, i'll get it some other day. Uh, bye."

"Later, Frankie."Gerard whispered, shutting the door when he left.

"Don't even start, ma."

"He seems nice. Stayed the night, huh?"

"Leave it, ma."

By the time she left, Gerard had hit Mikey four times for his smart ass comments, but still let Mikey curl into bed like they were kids again, ankles hooked together as Mikeys boning elbow digging into Gerards side.


	8. Chapter 8

By Thursday, Gerard had barely got to see Frank at all, he had to move to the floor above when the network crashed to work on it while Gerard got stuck on phones, repeating the same lines over and over again until his voice grew hoarse. Besides the one smoke break Frank could afford a day they difn't speak. Gerard was going insane. 

"Is it nearly finished?"

"Uh. I think so, baby. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for actually having a degree in this shit? Don't be dumb. I miss you."

"I miss you Gee. Tomorrow i'm all yours."Frank whispered. He threw out his cigarette and pressed a chaste kiss to Gerards cheek before heading back upstairs, leaving Gerard to pout at the sky. He didn't understand why Frank wouldn't stay in New York, or why he  _had_ to catch the early train home. It felt like Frank was avoiding him, making him over think every little thing. By Friday evening, he felt hopelesd as Frank bounded down the steps.

"Are you not into me?"

"Wait. What?"Frank frowned.

"I mean..we were fine right? And now youre distant and don't text and-"

"Gee, i've been working my ass of. I barely get time to pee."

"But you keep going home when you could of stayed or-"

"I work two jobs, Gerard. I work in Walmart back at home nearly every day besides the weekends. Our first date was the first day off in ages."

"Why do you work two jobs? I mean..I know the pays not great-"

"I help my mom with rent and things. She can't work as much as she use to, and shes a single mum. I do what I can. C'mon, I should have told you, I just didn't want to look pathetic."

Gerard melted into the wall, watching Frank chew his lip as he tried to get his thoughts in order. 

"I really really like you Gerard, theres defiently things i should have told you and stuff but its nothing to do with you. I swear, you're sweet, funny and so fucking gorgeous."

"So you are into me?"

"Conpletely. C'mon, why don't we go out for dinner? My treat."

"I'd rather go home and order pizza, think theres some beer in the fridge."

"Sounds good G. Lead the way."

On Gerards fourth beer, his mind felt fuzzy and giddy as he watched Frank try to pick a film and grinned at his concentration.

"Frankie?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

Frank moved the pizza box of the bed before joining their lips gently. It didn't take long until Gerard was rolling over on top of Frank, moving to kneel over his hips as he let his hands move down over his t-shirt. Frank fisted his hair and moaned quietly, tilting his head until he could deepen the kiss more. He let himself lower his body, whining at the first brush of their crotches together, Frank tugged him closer until his weight was on top of him, moaning breathlessly as Gerard moved to trail kisses down his neck. When his hand brushed Franks, he was pinning his wrist to the bed without a second though, listening to Frank moan and thrust up into the air.

"You like being held down?"

"Oh fuck yeah."Frank whispered, his voice cracking as Gerard pushed against his wrist.

"Those marks on your wrist, whats the from?"Gerard whispered, feeling the scarred skin. Frank chuckled and spread his legs, making Gerard push against him.

"Its from a belt. Tied it a little to tight last night when I was getting off."

Gerard whined and dug his thumb in, feeling the bones move under his touch. He moved back up to kiss Frank roughly, moaning as they grinded against eachother. It barely took a minute until Gerard was a panting mess, pushing down on Franks wrist as he got a proper rythem going. He could feel how close Frank was, the way he jerked under every touch. He was gasping and moaning, thrusting up against Gerard until his entire body stilled, his mouth parting in a perfect  _o_ as he emptied into his jeans. Gerard lasted three more thrusts before he was following suit, moaning Franks name as his body came undone. He released his grip on Franks wrist as he came down, seeing the bruise skin as Frank moved to tilt his head up, pressing a soft kiss against his lips and forehead. 

"Hey. Hey sweetheart, you okay?"Frank whispered, making Gerard focused back in and nodding.

"I'm good. Just..intense."

"Mm..tell me about it."Frank kissed him again before he finally pushed himself to move.

"Dibs shower!"Frank grinned, Gerard caught his waist as he went to get up, pulling him back onto his lap to stare at the bruised wrist. He ran his thumb over it as Frank watched.

"Sorry."

"Theyve had worse. Hell, i've done worse to them."

"You've always been into it?"Gerard whispered.

"Yeah. I..i'm not really, uh..expierenced? Like in sex. I'm not like a virgin or whatever, but I just haven't dated? Like ever. Se i got allot of time to test that shit. It started with those dumb friendships bracelets, you know? She tied it to tightly and uh..you can guess from there."

Gerard kissed his neck softly and hummed.

"I'm sorry i've been distant as hell. I didn't mean to. Work sucks. Both jobs."Frank whispered. 

"I understand, Frankie."

"Good. Gonna grab a shower, okay?"

"Yeah." Gerard watched him get up and head into the bathroom before he changed his pants and moved into set up the coffee maker, bumping his shoulder against Mikeys.

"Didn't know you were home."

"That much was obvious, dude. Rays coming over, xbox ans beer?"

"Sounds good Mikey."

Frank came out in a way to big hoodie, the hood pulled up high as he tugged Gerard in for a soft kiss.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Mikey Way."

"Try it asshole."

Frank waited until Mikey left rhe room before taking Gerards hand loosly.

"Are you happy? Not..not on the surface. I mean, are you truely happy?"

Gerard stared at their fingers and sucked his lip, pressing his thumb into Franks nail.

"I'm getting there, I think."

"Good, sweetheart. You deserve to be happy. Did you send of your comic book?"

"Yeah. Sent it yesterday."

"You'll do great, lovely. Come watch me kick Mikeys ass."

"I'll be in soon, Frankie."

Gerard watched him jump on the couch and rob the controller from Mikey, grinning as Mikey swatted at him. He lit a cigarette and grinned at the butterflys in his stomach, feeling at  _home_ for the first time in years.


	9. Chapter 9

_5 months later._

"Mail. You got a massive enevelope, G."Mikey passed it over, making Gerard frown. Who did he insult this time?

"You going to open it?"Frank snorted,

"No. And put some fucking clothes on. My mom is not lecturing me about your ink."Gerard pouted.

"She just fancys me, G. Don't be jealous."Frank sang as he jumped off the stool and headed into the bedroom. Gerard took the chance to rip it open, freezing at the name. 

_Grant Morrison._

Gerard ripped the letter out of it, his stomach churning as he reread the words a few times. This couldnt be happening, right? Gerard was going to wake up any minute now. 

"Holy shit."Gerard jumped at Franks hand smoothing over his back as hs reached over to take the letter. 

"I was really impressed with your comic book. The idea is incredible. I would like to arrange a meeting so I can check out your portfollio if you'd be intrested, please call between 10 AM and 6 PM. Excited to see what the future holds for you, Gerard Way. Hope to hear from you soon, Grant Fucking Morrison."

Gerard felt himself turn white as the both stared at him before he bolted into the bathroom, slidding on his knees until he reached the toilet bowl. Frank rubbed his back gently as he emptied his stomach, the nerves making him dizzy.

"This is insane, babe. I'm so fucking proud of you."Frank whispered. He leaned into Franks hand rubbinf his scalp as he pushed himself back, panting against the wall.

"This is a dream right?"

"No. Call him. Now."Frank grinned and passed him Franks phone, he entered his password automatically before staring the the screensaver. 

"I didn't see you take this one."Gerard whispered. Frank grinned and cupped his jaw before leaning down to kiss his temple.

"What can I say? I'm a ninja. Phone, Gee. I'll be in the kitchen."

Gerard nodded and took the letter; taking a deep breath as he entered it into the phone.

When Gerard went back into the kitchen his entite body was shaking. He had a meeting in  _three days._ He talked to Grant personally, who seemed excited to meet him. Gerard couldn't believe this was his life.

"I'm so fucking proud of you."Frank whispered, cupping Gerards cheeks gently.

"My gorgeous boy. I love you."

Gerard stomach jumped again, his body freezing ad Frank smiled softly.

"I love you too."Gerard whispered, melting into the soft kiss that met his lips. His eyes caught the bruise on Franks neck when he hugged him, grinning into his hoodie as Gerard let his eyes glance over it. It was a pale yellow now, barely noticable but a week ago, Frank had to wear scarfs in the summer to hide the hand print around his throat.

"Gotta admit, it'll suck not getting lunch with you."

"He's not gonna offer me a job, Frankie."

Frank grinned and leaned against the counter, his hand moving to squeeze Gerards fingers gently.

"He will. Do you have a portfollio?"

"No! Shit. Um..i have some work from college?"

"Go draw babe. I'll work my magic with Donna."Frank squeezed his fingers again, winking as he went to answer the doorbell. 

When Frank had to catch the train that night, Gerard pinned him to the front door and kissed him deeply, he wanted to beg and say  _don't go_ but he knew Frank had to go to work. Frank left light headed and with a lump in his jeans. 

The meeting went amazingly, Grant was hilarious and lovely, making Gerard at ease as soon as he entered the building. When Grant passed him a contract with a smirk on his face, Gerard nearly passed out.

"We need you here, Way. Your mind is an incredible thing. Its a 3 year contract."

Gerard read over it, his heart in his throat as he read the terms. He had to be in the office daily for 3 years, weekends he got off and work hours were 9-6. 

"Can I..I need to phone my partner."Gerard whispered.

"Ofcourse. I'll give you a moment."

He watched him leave before pulling out his phone and dialing Franks number, chewing his lip when it took a while for him to answer.

"Hey babe. Done already?"

"I got a job."

"Yes! I'm so-"

"If I sign, its a three year contract. But uh..you don't want to live in New York, and 3 years is a hell of a long time."

Frank stayed silent on the other end of the phone, his breathing soothing in Gerards ear as he reread the contract.

"You want to live with me?"

"Well yeah. So I don't know what to do, try and get a shorter contract?"

"Gee. Gee i'd move to the fucking moon for you. Sign the contract, get your dream fucking job and don't be thinking of me. C'mon babe. This is all you ever wanted."

"I want you too. And it means i'd never get to see you-"

"Baby. I'll move to New York for you. I'm so proud of you. I have work tonight, but stop buy for lunch? I love you."

"Promise? And okay. Love you too."

"I promise. Sign it babe. Later."

Gerard signed the contract with his heart in his throat.  _This is happening._

 


	10. Chapter 10

"I want you to meet my mom."

Gerard looked up from his pizza, mouth half open as he stared at Frank. He fully expected Frank to reach over and close his mouth with an index finger.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. I want to you get the train home with me tonight and stay over."

"Tonight?!"

"Gee. We've been together for 9 months. We're talking about moving in together. C'mon. Shes my bestfriend."

"I'm not good with parents. Or like anyone. And i have my first issue to finish."

"Whatever, Gerard."Frank pushed himself up and out the front door, leaving Gerard to frown. Gerard and Frank never fought about anything, hell he has never seen Frank angry. (Frank says its hard to make him angry, he gets his frustration out by performing. Gerard found that a little hard to believe.) Gerard pushed the pizza away and groaned. He knew Franks train was at 8, and he found himself taking off his t-shirt on the way to the bathroom. He showered and pulled on the most respectful clothes he owned before grabbing his wallet, laptop and cigarettes. He was at the train station 5 minutes before the train arrived and found Frank smoking, looking angry as hell as he glared at the sign infront of him. He walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry. I love you."Gerard mumbled into his neck. 

"I love you too. Did you shower?"

"Duh. I'm meeting your mom."Gerard mumbled as Frank turned around for a kiss.

"I get that your nervous, but I promise shes a sweet women. You got nothing to worry about."Frank grinned, pressing forward for another soft kiss. 

"Are you gonna tell her your moving in with me anytime soon?"Gerard mumbled, making Frank sigh and nod. 

"Come on, I ask you to move in months ago."

"Whats my mom gonna do for rent? Just give me a while, Gerard. Shit."

"What the fucks your problem today, dude? Litreally you're biting my head of at every little fucking thing."Gerard finally snapped. Frank groaned and rubbed his face, shaking his head as the train pulled up.

"Go home if i'm that much hassle."

Gerard watched him board the train before groaning and following him on, sliding in next to him.

"Talk to me. I can try and fix things."

"Why don't we fuck?"

Gerard felt his cheeks burn as he glanced around. Noone seemed to have heard.

"I litreally woke you up with a blowjob this morning, dude."Gerard mumbled, Frank sighed and glanced out the window.

"You know thats not what I mean."

"You haven't before. I don't want to pressure you, you never gave a sign or-"

"Being with you for 8 months isnt a fucking sign?"

"Wait, youre biting my ass off because you wanna screw? Oh give me a break."Gerard sighed. Frank took his hand and shook his head.

"No. I just..it feels like you don't want me or something. I dunno."

"I want you. You know that. I was waiting for you to try something-"

"I'm a fucking sub. The fuck am I gonna do?"Frank snorted, poking Gerards cheek until he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I acted like an ass."

"You totally did. You could have just talked to me."

"I'm sorry."Frank kiss his hand befofe looking out the window, remaining silent until the third train stopped, when he tugged Gerard up by the hand and off the train.

"I walked this morning, its not far. Want some coffee first?"

"Ugh yes."Gerard squeezed his hand right back as Frank lead him to a quiet little coffee shop.

"Hey Frank! You're late today!"

"Hey Bob. Yeah, had to drag someone from the big city, you know how it is. Two black coffees."

"Oh, the famous Gerard. Sup, dude."

"Hey."

Frank slid over the 10 bucks before passing over his loyality card.

"One more stamp for a free coffee!"Bob grinned as Frank passed him his cup.

"Rad. Later, Bob."

Gerard waved and followed Frank out, fumbling with his cigarettes to light two and pass one to Franks.

"Thanks babe."

"Are we okay now?"

"We're good."Frank whispered. When they got to Franks house, Gerard paused outside it as he stomach churned again. 

Linda turned out to be the nicest women Gerard had ever met, and watching her and Franks relationship was inspiring. They were so close, ans Gerard was amazed at how in sync they were about everything. Linda fed him way to much egg plant cassarole, and when rhey retreated to bed at 1 am, Gerard couldn't help watch the tender kiss he pressed on Lindas forehead. 

"You don't have to move in."Gerard whispered when he spooned up behind Frank. He felt the small intake of breath before he sighed quietly.

"I want to."Frank whispered, turning over until he could look at Gerard.

"I just..shes my mom. She raised me at 16 alone and ugh..we've always been so close."

"Gilmore girls. Have you watched it?"Gerard mumbled. Frank laughed and touched his jaw.

"No baby. I haven't."

"I love it. You should watch it. We can wait, Frankie. I love you. Weekends are cool, you know?"

"I know. Just..soon, okay? I promise."

Gerard kissed him gently before closing his eyes, focusing on Franks soft breathing. When he went downstairs the next morning, Frank was dancing with his mom. Gerard leaned against the door to watch before Frank spotted him and dragged him in to join in. Gerard spent most of the time laughing at Franks dumb moves and trying to ignore the millions of butterflys in his stomach.

"I love you."Gerard whispered when Frank handed him a mug of coffee. Frank grinned softly and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you."Frank promised, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling away.

"Gig tonight baby?"Linda smiled.

"Yeah. I'm gonna crash at Gees."

"Okay, don't drink to much okay?"

"Yes mom."Frank grinned, sticking out his tongue at Gerard when he snorted.

"I got practice as 12, we better go soon Ma."

"Okay. Well Gerard, it was lovely meeting you and i hope you come again soon, alright?"

"I promise i'll come soon."Gerard grinned. 

"Good. Keep him safe for me."

"I will. I promise. Its been lovely to meet you."Gerard grinned, watching as Frank tugged on his hoodie. Frank ducked down to kiss her forehead, mumbling  _i love you_ against the skin.

"More than anything, bambino."

Frank moved in 6 months later, after way to many phone calls that ended with them both crying into the phone. It was weird and calming to see Franks clothes in his wardrobe and his favourite  _i believe in UFOs_ mug on the counter, or Franks weird collection of belts (Gerard had already broke a couple. Frank gave up and bought actually bondage rope, throwing it at Gerards face after he broke Franks favourite pink belt.) It felt natural though, even better when Mikey moved in with Ray, leaving Gerard with an actual office. 

When they had been dating for two years, Gerard stared down of this weeks issue of  _doom patrol_ , adding in a final, special page. The page had Gerard and Frank drawn on their first date and also their first kiss with the final sketch of Frank stood in Central Park, snow covering the ground and Gerard on his knee, holding a ring between his fingers. He drew his speach bubble and let out a shakey breath before filling it in. He sent it off to Grant before he had second thoughts and switched of his laptop and heading into the living room. Frank was sat on the couch with his legs under him as he ate yesterdays chow mein, slurping loudly as he focused on the tv. 

"I love you."

"Me too. This shit is gross, the fuck did we order this for?"

Gerard snagged the fork and tasted some, cringing at the cold noodle.

"You didn't heat it. Gross."

"You're gross. You've charcol on your face."

Gerard leaned down to peck Franks lips before heading into the shower, laughing ad the shower curtain got ripped open not even a minute later. 

"If I fall this time, i'll fucking kill you."

"Yeah yeah."Frank mumbled as Gerard lifted him up onto his hips, meeting his lips in a deep kiss. 

Gerard got the first copy of the comic book on his desk the next morning, with a knowing smirk from Grant.

"Should I expect him to bust in?"

"We usually read it together."Gerard admitted, feeling the blush creep up onto his cheeks. He remembered curling up on his bed when he got his first one, Frank squished up next to him as Frank read it aloud. He even did the voices, he was definetly Gerard favourite. 

When he got home that night, he pressed Frank to the island and kissed him deeply as Frank chuckled.

"You're gonna burn our pizza! Grab a beer and go change into pyjamas, I need to read the next issue like now."

When Frank got into bed with their pizza and curly fries, he knocked his beer against Gerards lighting as he pulled his legs under him. Frank read aloud as he ate, pausing every few minutes to take a bite and talk with his mouth full. When he got to the last page, he sucked in a deep breath, looking up at Gerard with tear stained eyes as Gerard held the ring out on his palm.

_marry me._

 


End file.
